Along for the Ride
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: Not a typical AU high school fic. Trust me when I say this. Why? Because this is the story of one girl who hates the world coming to terms with everything in her life during her senior year of high school. She hurts, laughs, cries, wins, loses, loves, and ultimately triumphs—and maybe in ways you'd expect, maybe not. But I'll tell you now: she triumphs because she let someone in.
1. White Houses

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon  
—Vanessa Carlton, "White Houses"_

A burst of merry laughter filled Lab Room 412. Rachel Korakas felt her eye twitch as she glared over her book and through her veil of dark brown hair. Red haired Étoile Colère, the new exchange student from France, was giggling…again. Despite her short time spent in Jump City, California, being from France, Étoile was already extremely popular. Her most recent accomplishment was securing a highly coveted spot on the Jump City High cheerleading squad. She'd already made a good impression with the captain and student body president, Karen Beecher—and therefore, the rest of the school. Étoile had gotten her freshly dry cleaned, pressed, red and white cheerleading uniform and due to the cheerleading rules, was to wear it every day. Today was no exception, much to the annoyance of Rachel, who just wanted Advanced Biology to _hurry up and start already!_

"Damn these preppy people," she muttered rather darkly to herself. She looked outside to the still sunny Californian September, wishing desperately to be anywhere but inside the prison that was known as school.

The sharp ring of the bell pulled Rachel out of her anti-YOU state and everyone else to their seats that weren't assigned…yet.

It was the second week of school. The first week was only 3 days long since the school board decided for some _god forsaken reason_ to start school on a Wednesday. This was the first Monday of the year. Having spent the first 3 days of school on introductory syllabuses, kitschy name games and pretests, the teachers were ready to get their classes started.

The Advanced Biology teacher, Ms. Rouge, was one of these ready teachers. Today's mission: lab partners, as it was written on the whiteboard in Ms. Rouge's jagged, yet elegant, handwriting. Well, as elegant as you could get with a red whiteboard marker.

Lab partner breakdown was simple: Ms. Rouge refused to waste her precious time in assigning partners, so she cut up a print out of a list of the class and put it into a rather large, glass, ominous-looking, spherical bowl. She would then draw two names and BAM! lab partners for the year—like it or not, Ms. Rouge couldn't care less either way.

The room was silent as Ms. Rouge clicked across the linoleum floor in her too-high-for-school-but-no-one-would-dare-question heels. She made a circular—almost stirring—motion above the bowl. The class held their breath as she plucked out on piece of paper and then another. She neatly unfolded the first.

"Dick Grayson."

From his seat in the third row, Dick visibly cringed at being first one called. His long time friends from middle school and fellow in-crowd boys—Roy Harper, Wally West, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone—gave him sympathetic looks. The only other sound in the room other than the rapid tapping of Dick's foot against the hard tile floor was Ms. Rouge unfolding the other crisp piece of folded paper.

"…with Victor Stone."

Dick looked up from his arm cocoon that he'd made with his football jacket and broke into a huge grin. Victor turned to his friend in excitement and high-fived him. Ms. Rouge's eyes narrowed at the prospect of someone actually liking their lab partner, but she shook it off. The next pair, hopefully, would have more friction.

"Karen Beecher," she read of the next piece of paper, "with Garfield Logan." Karen made a face of epic displeasure when being partnered up with the biggest slacker in school. Garfield, on the other hand, looked delighted in being partnered with the biggest overachiever in school.

And so the names were called, all in a slow melodramatic manner that resulted in sighs of relief or reluctant groans. Much to Ms. Rouge's discontent, almost everyone had known each other for the entirety of high school, if not longer, meaning they were all at least acquaintances. No tension in Biology. Damn.

Oh little did she know…

After about 10 minutes, there were four people left. Wally, Rachel, Étoile and a girl who was actually a bigger outcast than Rachel, Miryosa Ventura. Miryosa had a Japanese mother and an Italian father—hence her language-hybrid name. It was believed this insane culture clash lead to some possibly mental instability in her, making her one of the unluckiest people on the planet. In their sophomore year, she rebelled hard by bleaching and dying her jet black hair various shades of pink at her choosing and buying off the counter pink cat-eye contacts. Rachel, out of the three people left for her to partner with, would've actually preferred Miryosa since she awkwardly dated Wally in middle school and was right off the bat highly opposed to Étoile.

"Wallace West and Miryosa Ventura." Miryosa looked less than overjoyed to have the student body vice-president and track team captain to be her lab partner for their senior year. Wally seemed to ignore Miryosa's death glares all together as he scooped up his belongings and plopped down next to her.

"Hey! I don't think we've officially met," he said, extending his hand for her to shake. "I'm Wally West. I'm sure you know me—very few people that don't. But anyway, I can't wait to get to know you and be lab partners!" As enthusiastic and genuine as Wally was, he could be a bit cocky.

However, with Wally paired with Miryosa, this left Rachel with…

"…Étoile Colère."

Étoile glanced over at Rachel and smiled. It was cautious, but friendly. Rachel's stony gaze did not move from Étoile's optimistic one. Rachel inwardly groaned, slumping forward into her chair in despair where her dark blue, hoodie-clad arms awaited her incoming head that she proceeded to hit upon the desk.

* * *

**A/n:** Okay, I know what you're thinking: why am I starting ANOTHER TT AU high school fic when I don't even have the first one done? Because I am bored. It was boring. Seriously. Instead of focusing primarily on relationships (romantic ones,) I decided I wanted to focus on friendships, particularly the Raven/Starfire friendship as an AU. Also, I'm sick of writing "Kory Anders." I know it's her cannon name, but I'm just so sick of seeing it. So I made her the hot French exchange student instead. There will be pairings, do not fear. I just want to focus on the Raven/Starfire friendship. (But didn't I already start one of those? Yup. Got bored of that too. I'm bound to get bored of this one, but it would be a shame to waste a perfectly good intro chapter.)

Name etymology:  
Korakas = Raven in Greek.  
Étolie = Star in French. Colère = Anger (derivation of fire) in French  
Miryosa = Enchant in Japanese. Ventura= Luck in Italian.


	2. Loathing

_There's a strange exhilaration_  
_In such total detestation_  
_It's so pure, so strong!_  
_Though I do admit it came on fast_  
_Still I do believe that it can last_  
_And I will be loathing,_  
_Loathing you_  
_My whole life long!  
__—Kristen Chenoweth & Idina Menzel, "What Is This Feeling?"_

There was something about Étoile. Maybe it was her perfect, full figure complete with an hour glass shape, or the fact that she accentuated it with the ever so tight cheerleading uniform. Maybe it was her long, mahogany hair that was so thick and shiny that it grabbed everyone's attention when Étoile turned her head. Maybe it was her bright green eyes that were so enchantingly deep that you could lose yourself just as easily in the sea. Maybe it was her face with her high cheek bones and plump lips that were almost always smiling. Maybe it was her voice, melodious and cheerful. Maybe it was her personality that was bright and joyful and made everyone want to be her friend. Maybe it was how genuine she always was when she was happy, honest, grateful or concerned. Maybe it was the fact that her parents were rich enough to send her to live in a private condo in the best part of the city. Maybe it was the fact that her older sister Noir was an up and coming model back in France. Maybe it was because almost every boy in school was so enamored with her. Maybe it was the fact that despite her air headed appearance, Étoile was actually quite brilliant, having bested or corrected Rachel more times than she would've liked to admit. Maybe it was the fact that every single teacher adored her. Maybe it was the fact that Étoile happened to be good at almost everything. Maybe it was the fact that she volunteered on the weekends at the soup kitchen and the animal shelter. Maybe it was the fact that Dick (who Rachel may or may not have had the_ slightes_t crush on) was very taken with her. Maybe. Maybe...

Or maybe it was the fact that there was just something that really pissed Rachel off.

Rachel _loathed_ Étoile. There was just something about her gorgeous biology partner that triggered a deep, unadulterated loathing in her. It wasn't hate, though, Rachel had mentally clarified. Hate was saved for Misoun Korakas, CEO of Aionia Enterprises, who was rich enough to support Rachel and her mother, but chose not to. However, Misoun had decided Rachel's freshman year of high school to put aside $500,000 for her college education, either out of pity or mercy. Rachel hated him for it. Being her father helped none.

Either way, Rachel was in no mindset to befriend her lab partner and Étoile was completely oblivious to it.

"So Rachel," Étoile said, her French accent drawing out the "e" in Rachel's name_—_which Rachel hated, of course, "would you like to research and I write the paper? Or would you rather write?" Rachel scowled. Loathing Étoile would be so much easier (and reasonable) if Étoile would just be a_ bitch_!

"Whatever," Rachel muttered darkly, doodling at the top of the assignment paper. Étoile either missed or ignored Rachel's snark because she smiled.

"Alright! I shall research because I know you hate doing research." The smile did not leave Étoile's face and a frown appeared on Rachel's. Why was Étoile so damn nice? Rachel would've convinced herself she was a fake, but Étoile had been volunteering to do any and all research they'd had for the first month of school. Volunteering to do research was definitely not fake. Not in high school, anyway.

Étoile stood, gathering her notebook and pen. She turned away from Rachel and walked over to one of the computers that Ms. Rouge kept in her room for the exclusive use of her Advanced Biology class. Rachel could practically _hear_ the happiness in Étoile's steps as her shiny white tennis shoes tapped against the hard floor.

"Goddammit," Rachel growled. She scribbled out the beginnings of what might've turned into some kind of canine into a mess of graphite on her paper.

"Anger management, Rach?" She jerked back at the voice, looking_—_no, glaring_—_up at Garfield Logan who was grinning down at her. Her expression turned from bad to worse as she stood up. Rachel was only 2 or 3 inches taller than Garfield, but it made a difference, especially in high school. She stared down at him icily and his grin wavered. He chuckled nervously.

"Er...I'm coming Karen!" He called over Rachel's shoulder. Karen, who was at another one of the computer stations, turned around and began to holler back,

"I didn't call y_—_" she cut off when she saw the rather dangerous situation her lab partner and friend was in (as useless as he was) and amended, "hurry up, now."

Garfield had enough nerve to give Rachel a quick glance. "Hehe, gotta go!" He darted away. Rachel stood there at her desk, trembling with irrational fury. Having Garfield come up to her was the catalyst for Rachel's internal rage that was slowly bubbling throughout the day. Rachel stood, quivering in anger while the rest of her class were either at the lab tables or computers behind her, chatting and laughing merrily.

This pissed Rachel off even more.

Rachel couldn't quite pinpoint her irritation towards them. Aside from Étoile, she'd known all of them since elementary school. They'd grown up together. They'd watched each other change throughout the years and stuck together through it all. She was actually friends with Garfield Logan, as well as the rest of them. They all used to be pretty close.

_Used to_.

Then in eighth grade, something inside Rachel had snapped. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Maybe it was the fact that a man with the name of William Slade, who happened to be Misoun's business rival, had lured her unsuspectingly into his office.

And had raped her.

Maybe that was it.

For some reason, that had turned her against her friend. She shut them out. She stopped returning their calls and texts and after a while, they'd stopped sending them. Maybe, for some reason, she wanted them to hate her as much as she hated herself.

_Stupid girl._

She'd managed to hold it all in. Then Étoile let out a laugh over something Victor had said that put Rachel over her boiling point. She whirled around in one, swift and smooth movement.

"Will you just _shut_ the_ fuck_ up!" She shrieked. The room instantly fell dead silent. Her classmates stared at her in shock, none more stunned than Étoile. Ms. Rouge looked up from her desk where she'd been grading her sophomore class's quizzes. It was a slow, deadly look. Rachel's shoulders were shaking badly. She could feel her hoodie overheating her body. Sweat trickled down her brow and tears began to prick at her eyes.

"Out."

Ms. Rouge's voice was low and filled with venom. Rachel moved quickly, gathering her black messenger bag in one quick swoop and darted out of the room. She wrenched open the door just enough to fit her and her bag before slamming it shut. She could barely hear the slow beginnings of what was most likely gossip about her outburst before she turned the corner. However, before she could make her decent down the stair case that was around said corner, her bag caught on the railing, sending it and her down. Her bag went over the railing completely, its contents splayed all over the floor below. Rachel, on the other hand, had fallen victim to the force of gravity, stumbled down the stairs and slammed into the opposite wall.

After colliding with the hard surface, she winced in pain, rubbing her hands that she'd put up in an attempt to shield herself from the impact. The beginnings of tears blurred her vision and she slumped against the corner of the wall, barely making out her bag and other belongings scattered along the first set of stairs, the half-way, 180 turn platform that she had taken refuge on and the second half of stairs that continued down to the first floor. She was so focused on her breathing that she didn't notice the soft tap of tennis shoes.

"Rachel?"

She looked up. There was Étoile in all her cheerleading glory. Étoile's eyes were narrowed, her face creased with worry. Rachel's dark blue eyes were locked with Étoile's green ones as Étoile slowly picked up Rachel's bag and began to put all of her things back into it. Rachel watched in shock and horror as Étoile did yet another kindness to her.

When she'd finished, Étoile gently placed the bag next to Rachel before kneeling down next to her.

"Rachel..." Étoile began slowly, not wanting to upset the emotionally distraught girl beside her, "Rachel...are you okay?"

Rachel just stared at Étoile. Her arms were drawn in like a cocoon. She was extremely vulnerable and she hated it. Étoile's eyes were so full of concern and sadness that Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer. She launched herself into Étoile's arms and began to cry. Rachel's uncontrollable sobs wracked her body as the weight of everything that had happened to her during her 17 years of living crashed down on her.

Étoile said nothing, but simply put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and held her. She smoothed Rachel's dark hair that had gotten messy during her tirade. Rachel cried and cried. She cried for her mother and her deranged father. She cried for what had happened with Slade. She cried for her friends who she was sure hated her. She cried for her slow downward spiral and for the power she lacked in order to change it.

But mostly, she cried for Étoile. She cried for Étoile, who she'd been nothing but cruel to, had been nothing but kind to her.

* * *

**_A/n:_** Did that feel fast? Absolutely. However, Étoile is the type of person that would reach out to anyone that needed help, which Rachel desperately needs and I felt that after enough self-oppression and hatred, Rachel would be quick to take whatever help she could get.. Having Rachel's past taken a turn for the dark and typical...when writing, I felt that while some TT AU high school fics are either too angsty or too fluffy, adding that bit about Rachel and Slade would be counter-able to the fluff that is to come. Adding that bit with Slade added a dynamic to Rachel (in my humble opinion.) Much like in the book Speak. In this, I feel Rachel has some deep wounds and Étoile will, by the end, ultimately heal...but not before making a few of her own first (unintentionally, of course.)

Also, this is NOT a Dick/Rachel story. I just thought it would be realistic that Rachel would naturally develop a crush on him. Dick is so obviously crush-worthy, and I never said in the series that Raven never had some romantic feelings for him. However, my take on it is that Raven saw that he and Starfire were drawn to each other and she respectfully withdrew. My ideals are that she would eventually find love in Beast Boy. Not right away, though. Beast Boy/Raven (or in this case, Garfield/Rachel) is a couple that MUST develop slowly. Rachel (back to talking about the story) must take her time in warming up to Garfield, similar to how Raven took a while to befriend Beast Boy. Eventually, she will find that Garfield has what she needs (think of Katniss and Peeta versus Katniss and Gale...yay pop culture reference) as opposed to Dick, who only ever loved her as a sister___—_which was actually proved in the TTG spin off comic.

Noir = Black in French  
Misoun = Hate in Greek  
Aionia = Evermore in Greek


End file.
